clickerheroesfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Achievement
Een 'Achievement '''is een speciale beloning die ClickerHeroes uitdeelt wanneer je een bijzondere mijlpaal bereikt, zoals het verslaan van een bepaald aantal monsters of het verzamelen van een bepaalde hoeveelheid Gold. Hierbij geldt dat de meeste categorieën meerdere badges hebben voor eenzelfde soort mijlpijl; zo is er een Achievement voor het verslaan van 100 monsters, 1000 monsters, 10.000 monsters, enzovoort, en zijn er ook Achievements voor het verzamelen van 500.000 Gold, 5,000B Gold, 500Q Gold, enzovoort. Op deze manier weet het spel met een gemiddeld aantal categorieën toch aardig wat behaalbare Achievements te maken. In het verleden gaf iedere Achievement een beloning, hetzij een bonus op je DPS, een bonus op je Click Damage, hetzij een Hero Soul. Tegenwoordig zijn alleen de Click-Damage- en Hero-Soul-bonussen nog aanwezig, waarvan de Achievements maar een heel klein deel uitmaken van alle Achievements. Mocht je bereid zijn om Achievements te gaan verzamelen, houd dan in je achterhoofd dat het je spel niet versnelt, en dat je de Achievements met beloningen sowieso vanzelf haalt. '''NB: '''Achievements verdwijnen niet na een Ascension of Transcension. De Ascension-Achievements worden tijdelijk uitgezet nadat je transcendt, maar verschijnen weer na je eerste Ascension. Lijst van Achievements Een lijst met Achievements staat hieronder, gesorteerd op categorie. Sommige Achievements kun je twee keer tegenkomen; dat is omdat deze onder meerdere categorieën vallen. Gold-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met Gold of het verkrijgen van Gold via Mercenaryquests. Hero-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het levelen van Hero's of het kopen van hun Upgrades. DPS-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het behalen van een bepaalde hoeveelheid DPS. Klik-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het klikken op monsters of het halen van Critical Clicks. Twee ervan geven een bonus op je Click Damage. Skill-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het voltooien van Mercenaryquests voor Skills. Ruby-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het voltooien van Mercenaryquests voor Ruby's. Zone-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het verslaan van een bepaalde Zone. Ascension-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met ascenden. Je krijgt er een bonus op je Click Damage van die kan oplopen tot 43,810 extra Click Damage. Hero-Soul-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het voltooien van Mercenaryquests voor Hero Souls. Monster-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het verslaan van monsters/bosses. Centurion-Boss-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met het verslaan van Centurion Bosses. De eerste geeft je een Hero Soul. Relic-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met Relics of het voltooien van Mercenaryquests ervoor. Mercenary-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met Mercenary's. Transcension-Achievements Onderstaande Achievements hebben te maken met transcenden en het verkrijgen van Ancient Souls. Overige Achievements De laatste Achievement heeft te maken met het openen van Treasure Chests. Feitjes * Sinds Update 0.05 gaven de meeste Achievements een globale DPS bonus. Dit was weer weggehaald in update 1.0. * Tot update 0.06 verdwenen alle Achievements (behalve degenen die met Achievements te maken hadden of die nog niet bestonden) als je ascendde. * Update 0.06 introduceerde bonussen op je Click Damage voor de Ascension-Achievements. Oorspronkelijke Quotes Klik-Achievements * ''RIP in peace, mouse. Centurion-Boss-Achievements * How can one hamster be so hated throughout the land? * He used to be a Kung Fu master, but he really let himself go. Probably one too many pizzas. * She's very angry that you've been smashing her babies. * Once an Ancient, Duke Rashon became mortal when a group of 5 adventurers stole his Aegis. Good thing, too, because he's standing in your way of getting this achievement. * A legendary boss from another realm, he's here on a secret mission. * He'll probably come back if you kill him. * This isn't even his final form. Relic-Achievements * You found one! * How did you find so many? Mercenary-Achievements * At least he had chicken Overige Achievements * Swiggity swooty... en:Achievements pl:Osiągnięcia ru:Достижения